


Ribbon

by mrspollifax



Series: advent calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, M/M, because I say so, they are happy now okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspollifax/pseuds/mrspollifax
Summary: They’re terrifying at Christmas, the pair of them.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: advent calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040538
Kudos: 29





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 2: Ribbon

Dec 2: Ribbon

I’ve taken the twins to the park. I’ve run countless errands, and I’ve been subjected to an interminable session with Father and his account books. It’s been hours. Surely they must be done by now.

But when I walk through the door of Daphne’s sitting room, it’s to an explosion of boxes, wrapping paper, and brightly-colored ribbon. There’s cocoa on the end table, and cookies on the desk, and sat on the floor in the midst of it all, practically giggling, are Simon and Daphne. 

Daphne. On the  _ floor. _ It’s a cinnamon-and-sugar scented unnatural disaster. 

They’re terrifying at Christmas, the pair of them. And they are definitely not done.

Simon’s got a parcel in front of him, the green-and-white striped wrapping pulled tight with surprisingly tidy corners. Daphne’s got her own box half-wrapped, drawing the shiny blue paper between her fingernails to make a sharp crease. 

“Do you have any more of the green ribbon in there?” Simon asks. “With the little gold trees?”

Daphne glances in a container at her side, one hand holding down the blue paper in front of her. “Only the silver bells.”

Simon pulls a face.

_ Don’t you see, he’s never had this, _ Daphne had said to me once, several years ago. That was the first year Christmas had felt normal again. The twins climbed on us with wet kisses and sticky fingers. Father looked at us with something softer than disdain. And Simon spent hours with Daphne, learning how to fold paper and match ribbon and make bows.

I’d felt a bit left out. Daphne, of course, had noticed.

_ He’s never really had Christmas for himself, _ she’d explained,  _ and yet here he is, learning how to make it nice for everyone else.  _ She’d squinted her eyes and turned her face away for a moment, and I pretended not to notice the sheen in her eyes.

I’m still upset she'd understood it first.  __

Now, she’s finished taping up her wrapping and is lifting up discarded bits of paper, searching. “Oh, wait.” She grabs at something. “This is Mordelia’s. Do you think it will work?” 

She holds up a spool of bright green cheetah-print ribbon, and they both burst into laughter.

I suppose I can sit and wait for a little while.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I live on the tumblrs at [tulipsandtesseracts](http://tulipsandtesseracts.tumblr.com)


End file.
